Bleach: Deus Ex Machina
by Haruki Fukuyama
Summary: Murakami, 3rd Seat of Division 6, is a man with a murky past. Explore his tumultuous journey, with events culminating into what will be the next major warlike scenario in the Bleachverse. Adhering to a timeline which is somewhat parallel, it is a Post-Winter War Scenario, written in the Multi-POV style. This fic uses an equal measure of Universe exclusive characters, and OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note.

To all you readers: This was exclusively done as the space provided for me to summarize and clarify certain things in the respective section is extremely small. So let me elaborate on the finer points of this Fic.

While this is primarily a Bleach fanfic, I plan to borrow liberally from the Naruto and Fate/Zero universes for storytelling includes me borrowing certain characters (OOC's are inevitable), weapons, powers and the like.I also plan on utilizing a multi-POV style, and later in the fic, it may sometimes zoom through two or more perspectives in the same chapter. This is simply an experiment to keep things interesting. This also functions as a disclaimer: I do not own any of the elements borrowed from the anime multiverses. They belong to their respective creators. Any other characters et al. are purely original, and I will try and clarify if they are based on certain existing ones. This fic is also peppered with OCs, to whom I will try and do justice, even as it may be something of a Herculean effort. The same goes for universe only characters – apologies if they become too stylized and personalized. This is simply my way of portraying them.

I am also somewhat confused as to the label of this fanfic: I do not feel like putting it into the crossover section, but if it must be done, then I would appreciate you telling me, so that I may give my reasons and hear yours.

Chapter 01- No Second Strike

**Murakami, Division 06, Third Seat**

The essence of all drama is conflict; and so it is with this particular drama. Perhaps it's a not a drama if a Dramaturgist had any say- but thankfully he doesn't, and I take my liberties. A good story eventually ends up in adoption anyway, who's to say the fringes of a stage cannot extend indefinitely?

It was one of those nights, then, where the ones who dream in their beds are the safest, it's us sleepless ones who suffer, despite the lack of ignorance of the impending threat. The job of a sentinel is often demanding. The moon seemed to want to aid us in our misery, for its brightness was particularly severe that night. Me, I prefer the moon's gentle glow, but then they already think my head's full of these poetical sensibilities. Especially the melodramatic ones. For a sentinel, maximum visibility is essential, and the difference between seeing a potential threat, life and then death. What's death to a Shinigami though? And what is light, to someone who can manifest flame through a simple incantation, flickering at your fingertips? I sometimes questioned quite a bit of the strangely idiosyncratic, paradoxical world I lived in, for, in this world, I did not know my beginning, let alone some destined end. Humans have a more fulfilling life then, despite their fragility. They have faith, and they have time-bound, quick realities. A Shinigami simply does not grasp the value of fragility, for he has to be strong, you see. Strong is valuable, and there are a few things of value in this world. So we keep watch.

Ryunnosuke grumbled.

"Remind me again...why aren't we taking turns?"

No one replied, and the wind kicked up a sizeable whistle. This was Yamanashi; the 77th District of Rukongai, a dilapidated, two bit town at the edge of Inuzuri, which could be called dystopia itself. An urchin ran from alley to alley in the streets below, his little feet almost noiseless on the cracked street. I narrowed my eyes. He didn't seem to have any discernible Reiatsu.

"Ay, Murakami. That urchin again eh?"

I looked at the speaker. Behind her glazed amber eyes, Saya had no other warmth to her per se. Her figure was all angles and sharp edges, right from her fine, razor like nose, her straight long hair tied up in a severe ponytail, and her thin fingers, resembling that of a pianist, with ten slender and deadly fingernails. The nails of the left had been painted a deep turquoise. I never really got around to asking why that was, but then, she wasn't about the small talk. Other than nights like these, where the boredom needed to be dispelled, somehow. Funny how people's natures were altered by their mere essence of boredom.

"Hai. Although...he's just an urchin. I think."

"I almost killed him yesterday."

"Well, I'm glad you held back."

Her eyebrow arched. Even that motion was like some rigid object bending itself against its will, it's edge imperceptibly curved.

"Are you really?"

"No, not really." That was the truth. A runt from Yamanashi was a mere dustling, his life nothing but a speck in the wind. A Shinigami's Zanpakuto was too valuable to sully with that blood. He would die, rotten and alone, if he was lucky.

"Ne, ne, Murakami, and I thought you were more...humane."

That was Ryunnosuke. He had something of a flair for words, or so he liked to think. You'd often find his speech interspersed with concepts borrowed from many planes, although they were sometimes sadly outside context.

"Well, Ryunnosuke, humanity is not a quality we'd associate with, now would we?"

"Speak for yourself. We are all souls, with a human root."

"I wish I could've had the temerity to waste words, but I don't."

"Always the high road, eh, Murakami?"

"Always- we are from the court of pure souls. Emphasis on the pure, of course."

"Psshhh. What a racist."

"Tolerance isn't my strong suit. Not for foolish arguments."

"Meh, meh. In a foul mood, we are."

"This night isn't helping." I mumbled.

Finally, we got what we were looking for. That flare, that disturbance in the fabric of mundanity.

Ryunnosuke was instantly on his feet.

"Saya. Scan the western perimeter."

She nodded, her eyes losing focus for a moment.

"Bakudo #43: Byakugan."

This was a particularly delicate bakudo, mastered by fine ocular control, and necessitated the use of a Kido specialist. I'd seen a Shinigami lose his vision upon attempting to clumsily cast it.

"Found him...no, them. Seems like five Gillian class hollows. One Adjuchas. Identity, unconfirmed, but Reiatsu spike was definitely from that one."

"Humph. Something's off. An Adjuchas is mere cannon fodder."

"They aren't all that weak. They'll feed on quite a few residents, and if that Adjuchas is at its peak, it'll manifest into a Vasto Lorde."

Ryunnosuke smirked.

"And then, we'd at least have to use our swords. I say we let that happen."

Saya didn't respond, looking at me. They both were. I was third seat, and Shinigami were roughly trained to follow the chain of command.

"Right. There're no other interferences. Saya...?"

"None that are discernible."

"Well then, protocol for an Adjuchas with five Gillian would be to engage and eliminate directly. Stealth is not a priority. Saya, engage the Adjuchas. Ryunnosuke, the Gillians. I'll provide support."

Saya and Ryunnosuke turned, their bodies blurring with the speed of their flash steps. My world warped, as roof after roof was but a mere snapshot in time, with the flickering Reiatsus getting closer with each frame. Flash steps were something quite out of the realm of the mundane, despite their repetitive nature- most of my training had been honed to accommodate speedy combat.

The hollows were clustered around a clump of hutments, emitting their signature howls. While bloodthirsty to some, the seasoned Shinigami would regard it as a mere nuisance, a guttural noise one often associated with the puny insect. The Adjuchas was not as animalistic, despite it's shape- it resembled a wolf, with a white exoskeleton and occasional red tufts of fur. It's eyes, while feral, had a silent power to them- the hollows barreled into the first hut they found, as screams of the occupants were soon heard.

"Hado #31: Shakkaho." muttered Saya, as a red flaming shot emitted from her fingers, hitting the Adjuchas squarely in its midsection, sending it careening into the nearest wall, kicking up a cloud of dust and rubble.

Ryunnosuke appeared in front of the first hollow to barely take notice of what had happened, and his Zanpakuto sliced upwards, shattering its mask into fragments instantaneously. The second hollow turned around, seeking the new, stronger source of Reiatsu, and immediately was bisected in two, while Ryunnosuke's form blurred and moved on to the third.

The Adjuchas was not down, not fully. Seeing Ryunnosuke's progress, it seemed like we could both focus on it. Saya seemed to realize this as she raised her hands once more.

"Hado #4: Byakurai."

A thin, while filament of lightning shot out to where the Adjuchas was steadying itself, while I was stepped near it, my sword leaving it's scabbard. The lightning had just struck it then; and it seemed to stagger a little. I brought down my Zanpakuto hard on its head, narrowly missing, as the creature seemed to realize and swerved. My blade did catch its neck, though, and it howled as it retreated.

Saya was soon on it, her sword aloft as she flash stepped behind it, cornering it.

"Pitiful..." I muttered, and got ready to deliver the final blow.

"Murakami!" That was Ryunnosuke.

Saya made an imperceptible nod, and raised her hand.

"Bakudo #61: Rikujo Kourou."

Six rods of light slammed the Adjuchas in the midsection, pinning it firmly, even as it kept howling, it's eyes now full of malice. And fear.

I turned around, raising my voice so that it would carry beyond the noise.

"What?"

He seemed like he was out of breath.

"Seems like this was a diversion. There was just an entry into Inuzuri, and the Reiatsu is strafing from two alleys beyond. It flared while she fired her Kido shots, but since I was nearer, I sensed it. Someone definitely moved fast and away from that area. I gave chase, but they're long gone."

I looked back at the creature, which was still wailing.

"This is the kind of diversion they provide...hm."

My eyes felt like they were hard, as my Zanpakuto cleanly executed the Adjuchas, ending all sound. The wind whistled once more, as Saya used her Kido.

"I can see them...but very faintly. They've covered ground, and are slowly fading from view. Reiatsus are suppressed and controlled. Can make out two outlines."

Her amber eyes suddenly rolled back into view. She shook her head.

"Gone."

Ryunnosuke swore.

"It's all right. Good call, at least we know that this was leading to something." I deadpanned, my leadership classes coming to the fore.

This was problematic, as we didn't really know the trouble those unidentified escapees could cause. It was getting colder, I could tell, as my next set of words led to wispy smoke coming out of my mouth.

"Let's report back. Today was the last day of sentinel duty. It's bad enough that we, the reconnaissance division are being expected to perform such tasks. The Sixth is being sidelined in the course of whatever this is, as we don't even have enough information, as to why we were even stationed here. I'm suspecting the higher ups know more than they let on..."

Ryunnosuke nodded. "I vouch for returning. I need a nice bed, you know."

Saya didn't respond.

"They were humanoid, Murakami. Which means three things...Souls, Shinigami, or higher hollows- Vasto Lordes or Arrancar. Oh, and I forgot, humans."

I turned around. "Inferences are dangerous...and we can report this, but we'd be speculating at best unless we have more information. We can't follow them now, can we?"

With the lack of a reply, I continued.

"So then...let's make camp for the night. We set off for Seireitei at first light...or..."

"We can leave right now." Muttered Ryunnosuke.

"We can leave right now." I agreed. Saya simply shrugged.

"Well, then, shall we?"

The moon was unusually bright that night, as our forms vanished from the dilapidated townscape, as the residents watched on in abject terror, fear, and some, in ignorance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02: Preludes

**Byakuya Kuchiki, Division 06, Captain**

The Rokubantai quarters are a quiet place. But the morning has a special kind of quiet to it, which is devoid of any intent to whisper in hushed tones, or conspiratorial dialogues. There is no undercurrent of communication, as the squad sleeps, and I am glad that this is so. Being used to the calm of the day, I adored the calm of the dawn even more, precisely because of this quality. My seiza would remain uninterrupted, as it does normally. This morning, however proved to be different.

Three figures appeared in the gardens, with their knees bent and faces down.

"3rd Seat Murakami, reporting. Taicho, I hope this is not too inconvenient, but the sentinel mission has been terminated. The findings were urgent, hence we deemed it prudent to convey it to you as soon as possible."

3rd seat Murakami. I felt he was an acceptable addition to the squad, and had a clean record as far as his tasks in my squad were concerned. Fourth seat Saya and fifth seat Ryunnosuke seemed to work well in tandem, and since that cemented squad functionality, it was a logical choice to group them. I was told that this third seat had something of a murky past at the academy, but his application showed promise. And he still delivered. That was all that mattered.

"I appreciate it. Continue."

"Last night, at approximately 0200 hrs, we spotted a group of five Gillian and one Adjuchas near the southern perimeter of the 77th district. Upon engagement, it became clear that it was some form of distraction, as 5th seat Ryunnosuke discovered. Tracking them down revealed two humanoid forms escaping into Inuzuri, but unfortunately, we could not give chase. Speculations would dictate..."

"Hollow, Shinigami, visored, Arrancar, human." I mused.

"Precisely. All indicate some level of proficiency. Inuzuri needs to be investigated urgently."

Perhaps the chain of command was more restrictive than I previously thought. Subordinates like these needed more information.

"You three, have fulfilled your duties. It would admittedly have been better if we had more information, but this is satisfactory. Rest up, and we will meet in the evening to discuss fitter plans. I shall obtain information from the captain commander concerning your clearances on the matter."

The third seat had the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Well then. You are dismissed."

The three stepped away, and disappeared. My seiza continued, and I closed my eyes, even as Senbonzakura's realm began to effortlessly manifest, my blank mindscape slowly being filled by his persona.

A cherry blossom tree stood at the center of a well maintained garden, a multitude of petals orbiting its branches. The garden had little rivulets and streams running throughout it, as each drop percolated into the fresh grass. Plants did not grow here, though, apart from the grassy mat. Here, swords grew vertically out of the ground, each coated with a delicate pink sheen, all in the shape of Senbonzakura's unreleased form. The entire garden was dotted with these, as I walked over to the tree. A figure in samurai armor stood underneath the tree, watching him approach.

"**Ah, Byakuya**."

"Senbonzakura. It has been a while, has it not?"

**"We are one, so in essence, perhaps it hasn't?"**

My bond with my Zanpakuto was perhaps one of the few things I cherished in this world. Absolute, unwavering loyalty, a staunch sense of pride only overshadowed by a sense of duty was all that characterized him, and these were values which I greatly appreciated in my partner.

"That is true."

**"You seem disturbed. I am aware that the plum tree will soon begin withering…"**

"It will. And with it, the gyre keeps turning, the cycle repeats."

Senbonzakura sat down, his arms crossed across his chest. He seemed pensive.

**"I'm afraid…there are certain disturbances in the cycle."**

I was told that I was prone to frowning easily. My eyes seemed to be narrowed, at any rate.

"And you mean…?"

**"I wish I could answer you in clearer terms, Byakuya. We Zanpakuto can only be so foreboding due to the nature of the planes we exist on, and sense disturbances in that plane. Whenever one of us acts, we cannot help but feel the ramifications of that action on that plane. It is a characteristic tingling, and if I do indeed get closer to its source, I can verify my suspicions. As things stand, it's distant- and alien. Some things have changed…take, for example, your subordinate."**

"Abarai? He-"

**"No, I am referring to your third seat."**

"Ah. And what about him?"

**"Well, let us conclude that a new spirit has made itself known. This one being particularly powerful."**

This was news. If 3rd Seat Murakami had a known Shikai, he had not used it. His rise up the ranks was due to sheer ability and monitored statistics, which did not necessarily incorporate for Zanpakuto techniques, and with good reason. Zanpakutos had no concrete ways of being gauged accurately. Senbonzakura believed it was powerful, which led me to believe him, for he did not make such comments lightly. Power was pride, especially to a blade like mine.

"I will be sure to inquire about it."

He nodded.** "It may be especially troublesome, considering the nature of this Zanpakuto. We are but mirrors, but sometimes, we are prone to glazing too. Just keep that in mind."**

"I will keep that in mind."

**"Well, then, Byakuya…" Senbonzakura bowed low. "As always, it's a pleasure."**

"The pleasure is all mine." I returned evenly, as the world began to dissolve. My eyes then opened.

The time, as I glanced towards the ancient clock near the porch, was 8 a.m. I knew that training would be in full swing, and I wasn't wrong. The division quarters echoed with the sounds of bokken hitting bokken, the faint hums of flash steps, and yelps followed by relentless, unrefined curses. Abarai was quite the...spirited chap. I slid the shoji doors leading to the yard, and found the division members in full swing, practising in their allotted spaces. Discipline was something he had instilled well. Abarai, however, wasn't anywhere to be seen. The recently promoted 6th seat was handling training.

"6th Seat Kitano."

The sixth seat abruptly turned and bowed low. "Welcome, taicho."

"At ease."

The sixth seat was a woman in her youth, still- the equivalent of 20 human years, perhaps. Kurosaki and his sensibilities had gotten to me, I realised, inwardly gritting my teeth. While I was not necessarily privy to commenting, I must interject that this was a woman of exceptional good looks; her stormy eyes, coupled with her fragile frame as the advent of womanhood gave her an appearance which resembled regality. Many Shinigami in the sixth, male and female, were following her commands almost hypnotically, for her voice was clear and rang like a weighty chime, none too high and none too low. The zanjutsu group was frozen in time. Her tryst with the sixth began yesterday, but her role filling was seamless. I noted this with some pride.

"Hai." She spoke, cutting through my reverie. Perhaps I was getting older by the day, to be involved in rumination? Or was it simply a case of my mind not being honed enough? Either reason was troubling.

"Where is Lieutenant Abarai?"

Her eyes shifted to the inner dojo. "The Lieutenant insisted I take temporary command while he engages and trains with the third seat. I am still a bit unfamiliar with names, taicho, and I have not met the third seat yet."

"Third seat Murakami. I see. I will pay them a visit- please continue your training."

She blinked and turned.

"Squad! Begin with the stance! Repeat exercise!"

The Shinigami flared to life, as they began their routine. I moved to the dojo.

"The power of your seated officers can be extremely variable, but of course, there is a paradigm which is followed here in the militaristic structure of soul society. Usually, the lieutenant and the captain class Shinigami operate on a separate, elevated power level. Even between the lieutenant and his captain, there is a difference so great that the captain in certain cases is able to dispatch his subordinates with relative ease, and generally using their Shikai release is enough for them to curtail them. Hence, soul society's capability of containing rebellions can be notoriously effective; usually a captain class Shinigami can dispatch quite a few average Shinigami without exerting him/herself. However, this is also a fundamental flaw- external agents can exploit this power difference and completely negate the numerical advantages soul society might have otherwise possessed. It takes but a few powerful agents to disrupt the rhythm of peace which soul society has difficulty acquiring, as the winter war has no doubt, proved."

My third seat, it seemed, was well versed with the finer points of warfare. What he was bestowing it upon Abarai for, I did not know. While not exactly articulate with his words, Abarai possessed that hands on understanding which common soldiers lacked. The two of them locked swords and flew back.

"I get your point, man, I do. But don't you think that pushing yourself to train hard with me after a mission is kind of extreme? That reason seems too non-personal to me, you know? I mean you may want to get stong-uff!"

Abarai was now on the defensive, as Murakami assailed him with a devastating assortment of strikes, most of which showed swordsmanship of a honed variety. Abarai wasn't exactly a pushover, but one could tell that he needed to take the third seat seriously. I stepped in, and immediately all fighting ceased, as both of them stopped and bowed.

"Taicho."

"Murakami. I recall telling you to take rest."

"Hai taicho. Extremely sorry for my impudence, but I just felt the need to train, I will go and rest immediately."

He sheathed his Zanpakuto, and bowed to Abarai, deferentially.

"And your theories on soul societies' presumed and realized weaknesses. I suggest you don't spout them out loud anywhere. One would almost think you have turned, hm?"

He paled visibly.

"That was not my intention sir, I merely believe that even a seated officer needs to be extremely effective on the battlefield and take command if need be, that's it."

"While a noble sentiment, you also know why seated officers are promoted, rather than just kept there once an exceptional rise in ability is noted. Aizen's power was hidden from us despite his earlier seated status. Now we monitor things more effectively. Wouldn't want hidden Shikai to simply appear and unpleasantly be used against us, now would we?"

I believe he knew what I was referring to, and he simply nodded.

"Indeed taicho, we wouldn't."

He began walking, and soon Abarai and I were alone in the dojo. Abarai was about to apologize, but I cut through.

"So, what do you think? About the third seat?"

"I don't really know what to make of him sir. He talks quite...convincingly, but not to many people. The fourth and fifth seats hang out- I mean, em, give him company quite often, but I've never seen them engaged in conversation throughout."

"What of his strength?"

"He's no pushover, sir, I would definitely need my Shikai to engage and defeat him, perhaps. Even then, he has never released his Shikai, so I can't predict anything. And then there's all that training..."

I frowned. "What training?"

"He sneaks out often, sometimes before dawn, sometimes after meals and whatnot to practice, you know? He also meditates in the room often too, there's reason enough for me to think he knows the name of his sword, or he is trying damn hard."

"Hmm. I cannot exactly tell him to stop, but we need to keep a check on his strength. If he does show too much of it, giving him higher command in one of the other divisions like the 5th will be an acceptable move on our part."

"Um, I guess you know best taicho."

"Yes, Abarai, I think I do." I added nonchalantly. Abarai didn't know that I would do it intentionally, to get the somewhat crude pleasure of watching his face contort at my blasé replies.

Today's tasks were to report to the head captain about the disturbances in Rukongai. There was also a captains meeting scheduled, to track the Onmitsukido's progress in Zaraki; captain Soifon had led a squad of 20 when one local informant notified them of some suspicious individuals who looked like they didn't belong, and we're conducting rituals of an unknown nature in the district. The informant also claimed that residents were going amiss since the advent of these suspicious people. Or person, he was not sure. I suspected that yesterday's ordeal was somewhat connected to these incidents, but that was only speculation.

As I made my way out of the division, I could not help but think. What were we even doing here? Was it absurd to think that our lives were nothing but a series of combat oriented scenarios, duty after duty, and then brief interludes of rest? The Nobility. I could say I had purpose as I was a Shinigami too- but what claim did the nobility stake? Not many, or I would boldly wager that none of them had ever met the king, whose nobility they functioned as. Their laws, our laws, loosely functioned on the vague edicts being followed since the beginning of inception, and still held true because the very existence of soul society hinged on the notions of a core set of ethos. Who knew about anything else, rather than the fringes of their own reality? And so we persevered. I put my pride, as a Shinigami and as a noble, before everything else because that was simply what pride had become- a fragment of my own existence. I had included Hisana, and Rukia in my essence, and they were indeed extensions or fundamental blocks of my very pride. Maybe that's why I lived on, relentlessly.

My head seemed particularly full of idiosyncrasies today. I really needed to get to the meeting, as I shrugged my head. Duty did trump everything, implicitly. Even my pride.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03: Strands of the Past

**Rin Usagi, Division 02, Lieutenant**

The First Division headquarters were intensely cold. I shivered involuntarily, waiting for the captains' meeting to get over. I didn't need to speculate about what was happening inside. The business with that unknown combatant had shaken quite a few of the second division members. I didn't know much, but there was too much gossip around to be ignored-and gossip tended to skyrocket in Seireitei. For a military based structure, gossip can be a very dangerous thing- one wrong word here and there can endanger missions and lives; or provoke action which was costly. But I admit, it made things more interesting, more bearable. Dispelling people's notions was something I loved to do, but I would never openly admit to it.

People called me reserved. I was not shy, just did not talk much. When I did, it was amongst a certain few. After Omaeda, the lieutenant before me, was sent to the northern wall to become the twin guardian of the gate- soul society had two at every gate now- I was instantly taken in by Captain Soifon. She often claimed she saw some of herself in me- I didn't see it, apart from the reserved nature. I could say I'm something of a veteran of stealth, considering my upbringing and extensive training in the Onmitsukido. My Zanpakuto was openly like me, moody, reserved and prone to sudden bursts of emotion in situations which warranted it. It was also stealth based, and I believe it was also one of the reasons why Soifon-taicho even picked me as the lieutenant. But looking back at things, I hadn't really done much in terms of valour- my power and my foes came in equal measures. But yesterday, I felt that assassinating that...man, if I may, would've been very difficult. For one, his movements were very odd; random, it was impossible to follow him. The next thing was the way in which some of my squad members died while trailing him- from the human side of our intelligence, it was a bullet which killed sixth seat Fukada. It had some curious engravings, which may have been responsible for his death, but to think that a human weapon could destroy a Shinigami was frightening. I had given my briefing, and Soifon Taicho was inside, handling most of the investigations. The man had fled into Inuzuri, his presence had all but vanished even as we rushed to Fukada's aid. I had also heard that this was one of the suspicious unknowns spotted in Rukongai, in the other district manned by some sixth division officers. I'd cursed them illogically for letting him slip, holding them somehow responsible for Fukada's death, but then I desisted. The sixth had...people which I did not want to deal with or think of now. My personal biases were getting in my way of their judgment- I never really like their high handed attitudes- but then again, the 2nd division wasn't weak, and knew their jobs. Fukada's death had been a result of his own lack of caution, he had engaged the figure without any warning. Not many knew what happened next as his corpse was randomly flung into full view from one of the alleys.

A soul reaper's job had the monotony of danger, despite the very nature of danger itself. I remembered my days at the academy, and remembered, that I was much more lively then. Death affected me a thousandfold more at the academy. I liked those emotions, remembering them. Something withered and died, although, the night when that death occurred. I held none other than Murakami responsible. His actions were- cowardly, despicable. He didn't even act, he just-

The door swung open. I thought no more. The past was no more. Why trouble myself? Soifon taicho stood in the door, looking at me and the rest of the second division members impassively, as though a meeting had not occurred, and she had just gotten out of a casual tea ceremony.

"Lieutenant Usagi, you gave an admirably detailed account of the events, after which their arguments did cease considerably. For that I thank you."

I kept my head lowered. The Onmitsukido takes everything nonchalantly, even as somewhere inside, I had a knowing smile.

"Now as to the plan of action. Following the death of Sixth seat Fukada, and the unknown nature of our opponent, captain Yamamoto has ordered a full sweep in the districts by no less than three complete divisions. Division 2, division 13 and division 6 will conduct wide scale searches in combined squads of 4 for maximum efficiency. The lieutenants and third seats will create a vanguard of 6 individuals for areal sweeps and respire directly to their captains as a powerful and swift information conduit. These six are also determined to be capable at holding their own in the face of an adversary, and will stall for help in case any is needed. The full briefing of areas to be covered et al will be given tomorrow, at 0600 hrs. Any questions?"

I swore inwardly. I did not want to work in a terse environment, especially where division 6 was concerned. I had just stopped thinking about that, but here was Murakami, working with me involuntarily. Fate had it's moments, after all, and I could not be immature and forbid this arrangement. I merely nodded and said "Hai!" with the others.

"Dismissed. You've all earned your rests. I do not want to see anyone at less than their hundred percent tomorrow, is that clear?"

"Hai, taicho!"

My way back to the division quarters was full of stray thoughts and probable ways of avoiding all interaction. Then, Isana, the third seat caught up with me. I don't know whether it was just me, but I believed there were more women in the Onmitsukido. Perhaps something to do with the captain. She was a special friend, and both of us had pursued the same goal of being in the Onmitsukido. I had shared most of my life as I knew it, from district 9 to the academy, to the 2nd division, to now with her. I supposed I was lucky to have some constants in my life, especially desirable ones.

"So, Murakami'll be working with us." As usual, no trash talk from her, which was exactly the way I preferred it.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"I've heard he's become somewhat more capable now. It won't be so bad."

"Look, Isana, you do know exactly what problems I have, I don't need to rehash them."

Isana was a dark skinned, pretty girl who was roughly my age. Her eyes were the colour of honey, and her hair was a midnight black, closely cropped to her neck. Those eyes now were looking into mine.

"You have a huge problem, Rin. You don't realise how much he has suffered too-and how he feels about that time.

"I have never denied it. And I am not treating him unfairly for it- someone died, Isana. I cannot forgive anyone for that, for not answering that cry for help. All his thoughts were consumed by the desire to flee!"

"That was a while ago. We weren't that powerful; fear is a natural emotion."

She was getting under my skin and simultaneously trying to convince me.

"Look- I'm not going to forget the face of that girl. We had one Menos Grande as our opponent. And he, despite all his bragging and high handedness in the exams, did not deliver. The little girl died on our watch- no, then, it was only my watch, as he had fled from the location."

I tensed, as I always did when I remembered that night. I could rationalise his behaviour in my head, I could. But what I could not do was simply forget that. The human face is very powerful, and that girl's terror was so stark on her face that I knew that all my words simply echoed off her now blank ears. On the other hand, his face showed a terror of yet another variety- alarm and self-preservation were the two things on his mind. He, in his instinct, simply froze and let the animal who told him to flee take over. His sympathy overridden, his skills useless and his blade sheathed, he was nothing but a cornered rat who managed to scamper to safety. Strong thoughts, strong words. I didn't want to mince them.

"All right, I'm not going to discuss this further." Isana's voice streamed in my head, butting through my reverie.

I gave her a wan smile. "Thanks for that."

"But just think about it okay? He felt rather strongly about you. Probably still does. Think of that, and think of some better times. I can't simply dismiss the gravity of that situation, but I can tell you not to permanently mire yourself in the past."

That was a tough one. "I'll try." I managed, not promising anything. The rest of the journey was spent in noticeable silence, increasing the weight of the situation we often found ourselves dealing with.

The division two headquarters are as silent as a grave. As all members are trained in the stealthy arts, most footfalls go unnoticed, even as many, many Shinigami interact behind closed doors and in hushed conversations. Covert behaviour was something of a norm, rather than the rule. People visiting the headquarters are often taken aback by presences behind them, especially the inexperienced ones. Isana nodded to me, and headed up to her room. I simply slid the shoji door; I was somewhat upset, and entered my room. It was small and hospitable. More to the point, it had a spectacular view of the Shinra mountainscape dominating the backside, in the curved wall between division one and two. I directed my Reiatsu into the two lamps which then levitated and glowed, a soft, pale yellow tint. I slouched into the bed, then, my Zanpakuto beside me.

Sakayaki no Tsuki was her name. When I first obtained Shikai, the standard nameless katana changed into a sword with ceremonial decorations. The hilt was matte black, with an interwoven gold thread, and the cross-guard was shaped into the form of a gold discus, with four edges. It was a beautiful sword, but that was never its purpose. It seemed like it was born to assassinate, and just like one of those broody, introspective rogues who bide their time, my Zanpakuto would only speak to me after a veritable amount of concentration. I had long realised, that it was the nature of our relationship. Today seemed to be one of those days where she felt the need to communicate, since my inner world was probably in disarray.

**"Young one, your troubles are but worth a trifle. Why concern yourself with such mundanities? The world I inhibit trembles with uncertainty and indecision."**

I sighed. Talking to her was also something of an ordeal.

"I do not know how to fully purge my mind of these stray thoughts, Tsuki-hime." Tsuki hime was the name she preferred, of all the nicknames one could possibly bestow.

**"Indeed. For you are foolish. Your concerns needn't affect our functioning, but the fact that you admit to your shortcomings is worthy of praise. Sublimate these thoughts away. Dedicate yourself to duty. Serve with dedication, and attain power, power which enables you to create circumstances instead of coping with them. That, little one, is the essence of power."**

I sighed. Serve, dedicate, obey, power- such heavy words. But I bore them, as they were my being itself. My soul was cumbersome.

"I will surely attempt to do that."

Tsuki-hime seemed to be retreating. There was a brief lull, even as the hell butterfly came a calling into my room.

"Second division, assemble in the courtyard. There is an instant assassination chance, which will be co-ordinated by the second division in tandem with the sixth, who will provide backup and recon. This is an order, to be followed without any delay. I repeat..."

The rest of the repeated order never registered, as I tightened my obi and plates. Tsuki was firmly sashed, and a flash step signalled my absence from the room.

My thoughts as I raced towards the courtyard were that of how to maintain a calm demeanour. The chatter in the courtyard did not help. I blurred through the ranks and ranks of unseated second division officers, finally taking my rightful place at the helm, just next to Isana. Captain Soifon's voice was clear, and brisk.

"Onmitsukido! This is going to be an instantaneous assassination! To drill the concept into the heads of those who have never experienced it, I am going to give you a brief recap. Captain Tessai Tsukabishi- she gestured to the giant of the Kido Master next to her- is going to use the spatial displacement forbidden Kido to teleport 10 individuals. The rest will follow ASAP by flash stepping speedily to the given destination, Inuzuri. An instantaneous assassination is where we garner control of the terrain, the target and the environment, speedily dispatching the intended mark via methods which have been taught, or ingenious ones. It is extempore in nature; hence I will be taking a team of seasoned seated officers. Is that clear?!"

"Hai, taicho!"

"Usagi, take point! I will provide backup for this one, along with the rest of the seated officers! Any questions?"

My shock was only preceded by my ingrained discipline.

"Just one, taicho. The method I'm about to adopt, what if it fails?"

"Then we engage the enemy head on! The sixth is mobilising as we speak!"

She looked around. "We don't have time. The team from Division Five are dwindling in number! Let us not let this opportunity slip!"

Tessai Tsukabishi stepped forward. His voice boomed, shattering the momentous reverie.

"Captain, Seats one through ten! Assemble in the glowing circle, please."

I smiled inwardly. The man was so controlled; his manners were simply not dulled by circumstance. I stepped into a circle, which began humming and bleeding a bright Teal colour. Arcane symbols danced around in concentric circles as he began his incantation, his hands ablaze with Reiatsu.

"The chariot of the Purple sky, the ethereal hum of permanence. The rift in the unerring, relentless passage of time."

The circle began churning, distorting. I could feel a sheet of Reiatsu cling to me like gelatin.

"The seven senses, the violation of natural law! The all-consuming desire to break the covenant! Oh kami, grant my wish!"

I could feel my essence distorting, if I had an essence to speak of. My skin was fizzing with the intensity of a lightning cloud.

"Alter the fabric of space, and transmute one reality to another! Forbidden Kido #02: Spatial Displacement!"

His hands clapped together, one final time, as a flash of white assaulted my senses. The last thing I saw was the fading outline of Tessai Tsukabishi, his face contorted as he maintained focus.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04: The Skirmish of Inuzuri

**Masao Utakata, Inuzuri resident**

I crouched in fear, even as the residents in the house next to me were forcefully evacuated and thrown on the grime coated cobblestones by the man in black. His trench coat seemed to swerve and flow with his form, even as he used his hands to brand another resident. That was Takeru-kun, the boy I gave the straw doll toy to just yesterday. His eyes, full of joy at the unexpected gift, had the luminosity of a sun just yesterday- now, they seemed devoid of anything, as the man branded him. A red mark swirled on his bald, smooth head, as he slumped to the ground, seemingly lifeless. There were at least thirteen of them- I could spot several familiar faces- Sarutobi, my good friend, Mikasa, his wife, and-

He turned, facing my pitiful excuse for a house. The earthen walls had never felt as unsafe as they did right then. His face was clear, smooth, but the shadow was right across his eyes, preventing me from seeing them. His hair was long, but bundled up in tufts, groomed. His mouth was a blank line, betraying no emotion whatsoever.

I crawled into myself. That man had tossed aside five other soul reapers like they were nothing. I was taught to fear soul reapers all my life, but my fear was raw in the face of someone who could dispatch even them. He entered the house, and the darkness was complete. I had closed my eyes.

"Get up."

His voice was harsh, layered, yet perfectly calm. It was an order which demanded servitude. I simply got up, without any prelude.

"Walk outside, to where the others lie."

I did as was told. I caught a glimpse of his eyes, and instantly regretted it. They were pools of black, and would put the moonless night to shame with their bleakness.

I reached, and looked up at the sky scape of Inuzuri. All my life, I had been a nothing, a fleeting excuse for an existence. All that characterized my life was squalor and poverty. In a way, us residents of Inuzuri simply were in a state of being. I knew a soul reaper once; and he told me that Inuzuri and the latter districts of Rukongai resembled Asphodel. When I questioned him, he murmured- "It's a land of dead souls. All they do, is stand in fields, blackened by time, and do so till all eternity."

I couldn't help but agree. No one could blame me for letting loose a sudden spurt of eagerness, almost anticipation, at my imminent death. And then, that anticipation was dispelled by the sudden figures which had morphed behind him, high on the rooftops of the creaking hutments of Inuzuri. Stray trees and spires, too, saw themselves occupied by shapes indiscernible. My eyes must've been wide, because the man's lips moved a fraction of an inch. Everything was so very slow...and then, time blurred, as the figure hurled a disc, noiselessly. The man imperceptibly moved to his left at the umpteenth moment, and even as the disc sped towards me, the figure had morphed into existence around the flying disc, separating me and my would-be killer.

"Damn..." She swore, even as the second disc left her hand, whizzing in another direction. With her free hand, she grabbed me roughly, and space just seemed non-existent, as we blinked to the discus she had just thrown. I was unceremoniously dumped on the ground, even as the woman engaged him.

:3 minutes earlier:

**Soifon, Division 02, Captain **

The Kido completed, I could see Usagi morph onto the spire in front of me. It took the both of us all of 10 seconds to figure out a course of action. I nodded to her and she removed her Zanpakuto in one fluid motion. Her words were hushed.

"Illuminate the dark night...Sasayaki no Tsuki."

In a black muffled cloud of smoke, two bladed rings appeared in her hands. She threw one of them directly at the target, instantly teleporting at its location even as he dodged it. That was her ability-the one I knew of at least-the discus acted as a conduit for teleportation. It was akin to flash-stepping, but much, much faster.

After throwing the Rukongai resident aside, she moved to attack the target, the disc moving toward his torso. He simply bent backward, and as soon as the discus was above his bent form, she appeared on top of him, her other disc raised to strike. Then the unthinkable happened.

His movements were so fast that even I could not follow them, and he swerved away from her attack at an impossible angle. His trench-coat whipped around him, just as he raised an arm to reveal a gun- one of those human weapons, as I was now aware.

I tensed, but I needn't have worried myself. Usagi spun and threw both discs in opposite directions, leaving her avenues of escape open.

I drew my own blade now.

"Sting all enemies to death. Suzumebachi."

The stinger morphed on my finger, and surprisingly, he seemed to sense my actions.

He quickly began making his way toward me. He was extremely fast, akin to Ichigo Kurosaki in his Bankai, but he wasn't flash stepping. He was just...fast. He then jumped, and kicked a wall for altitude, reaching my height. My speed must've been something he was unaccustomed to, because when I blocked the wild swing of his gun, his eyes slightly contracted. Suddenly, Usagi was again on to him, her blade raised, swinging toward his head.

"Time alter: Double Accel." He murmured, and seemed to phase out of existence, his speed otherworldly. He dodged both of our strikes, and we flash stepped, dispersing.

He fell to the ground, landing lightly on his feet. Usagi seemed extremely agitated, she relentlessly went after him.

"Tsuki hime: Mangetsu!"

She spun wildly, the discs creating arcs of steel which revolved around him.

"Time Alter: Triple Accel!"

I saw her technique, and its lethality. The arcs in which her discuses rotated created a nearly 360 degree field from which to attack, and since they were spinning around him, she could bisect him from any particular angle. But his technique was something else- if I'd heard his words right, he was altering time. And how he was doing it was beyond me, was his gun his Zanpakuto?

She swiped at him from the left, and he blocked it with the muzzle. Then she came from the right, and he caught her hand and used her momentum to send her careening to the ground. Before she slammed into it, however, she blinked out of existence. The third attack saw him brace and sledgehammer her with his arm in her midriff, knocking the wind out of her. She flipped over, and he used his elbow to attack the same spot, eliciting a muffled scream from her, pummeling her to the ground in a dusty heap. He continued his decent downward, but his fist hit the ground, shattering it and sending debris flying as she had blinked from her prone position, appearing to catch her discuses warily, at a considerable distance from him now.

Her breath came is short gasps. She was injured, and quite critically at that. I decided to take him on, and I would not be holding back, now that I knew the extent of his powers.

"Intruder! I will be your opponent!"

He looked up at me.

"And why?"

His question admittedly caught me off guard. I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you asking me why I want to be your opponent?"

He simply replied. "Yes."

"You have killed Shinigami in Seireitei – one from my division, and five more from the fifth. You are conducting rituals of a strange variety. And now, you have injured my lieutenant. Are these reasons acceptable, or should I give you others?!"

He raised his arm, pointing the gun at me. His voice was harsh.

"You have interfered in my affairs. Shinigami from Seireitei have been patrolling and trying to confront me for the past two months. Today, five of your men attacked me as I was going about my business, and I terminated them in self-defense. And now."

He gestured towards my lieutenant, who was slowly regaining her stance.

"She made multiple attempts on my life. Do you expect me to thank her for that? Are my reasons enough now? Without so much as an inquiry into the situation, you simply interfere, and expect some sort of curtseying and obligatory surrendering? You Shinigami are quite an irrational lot."

Usagi's voice cut in before I could say much. Her mane of black hair was in disarray, and her voice dangerously low.

"Would you care to explain, then, about what you were doing to the residents of Inuzuri?"

She raised one of her discuses too.

"And regardless of what your reason is – I am going to destroy you utterly after this little chat is done. How _dare_ you presume that you'd get away with small talk and arguments…Shinigami are what maintain the balance in this realm. Attack them, and you face drastic consequences!"

His face was still impassive as he continued looking at me.

"Look at your impertinent "lieutenant". Her pride seems to be misplaced, and she is ready to kill me not because of what I have done. No, she simply wants my life because I injured her stupid pride as a warrior."

He began walking towards me, and I tensed in anticipation.

"We're done here. I feel no need to explain my actions because the likes of you simply cannot comprehend what I am trying to accomplish. You would rather think with your weapons. So be it. If all of you want to take me on- and by that I mean the incoming Division 6 members too-"

He gestured in the direction of his back, where five members of Division 6 had appeared. This man seemed extremely well informed about Soul Society and its functioning.

"Then it's absolutely fine by me. You'd be surprised to know, however, that even some of you Shinigami are sympathetic to my cause."

I froze. After Aizen's betrayal, I did not deal with traitors lightly at all. We would need to weed them out, but that would come later.

"Intruder, understand this situation. Your arguments fall flat for a very simple reason-Shinigami exist to preserve the balance in Seireitei. Whatever threatens that balance will be neutralized. You can be taken into custody without any further violence, provided you do not resist. We can examine the strength of your so-called "cause" then. However…"

"However, you and I both know that I will not be subjected to Shinigami law. Let's end this farce, captain. I do not wish to prolong my stay any further."

I looked at the sixth division members. They seemed to be extremely calm, evaluating the situation. It was a good sign.

"You there! What are your names?"

One of the figures stepped forward, a young man with black, rough-cut hair and eyes the color of onyx. While his face did not betray much, his body language was tense.

"Third Seat Murakami. These are my squad mates. Fourth seat Saya, Fifth Seat Ryunnosuke and Sixth Seat Kitano." The three stepped forward- I caught sight of a tall, jovial looking man, along with two women- Saya was the one with the sharp features and Kitano was a very beautiful woman, with brown locks cascading on her right eye. The visible eye was a stormy grey. "We're here to provide backup."

"Backup is right. We have the rest of the Onmitsukido members hidden in and around the area, searching for any assailants or companions. We shall deal with this intruder together."

His words carried no trace of a taunt, even as he muttered "Smart choice, captain." It was as though he was merely stating an obvious fact.

Usagi seemed to be very angry at these developments. "Captain. Allow me to deal with this nuisance. There is no point in all of us trying to dispatch of someone of this caliber."

"Denied. Lieutenant, your pride cannot get in the way of this mission. Are we clear?!"

She bit her lip, but a noncommittal "Hai" issued from her mouth.

The man then blurred and headed straight for Usagi without warning. This time, she seemed to be ready. She threw one disc high into the sky, and the second one diagonally flat in his direction. He dodged it, jumping above it, and she appeared below him.

"Tsuki Hime: Jougen!"

The next move was something I was proud to see – she teleported to both the flying discs one after the other so fast that it appeared there were two of her. He shot at the image below him, sending the disc clanging away, but she was above him, the second disc having made its fast descent in a semi-circular fashion. He was a seasoned veteran, though, as the barrel of his gun moved impossibly fast and shot at her. She swore and teleported to the other disc.

The sixth division then began its assault.

"Hado #04: Byakurai!"

"Bakudo #62: Hyapporankan!"

Kitano and Saya both fired Kido, and fifth seat Ryunnosuke flash stepped forward, his sword drawn.

White lightning, and a hundred rods of pure binding Kido were not enough to stop him.

"Time alter: Square Accel!"

His form blurred so fast that even to my eye, it was impossible to follow. The next thing I knew, he had punched the fifth seat in his stomach, sending him flying into the nearest wall, cratering it. The Kido blasts had been sidestepped neatly, as many of the energy rods peppered the landscape behind him. I began creating clones, to create a better opening for my Nigeki Kessatsu technique. I just needed someone to occupy him for the moment.

"Saya, attend to Ryunnosuke! Kitano, on me!" Murakami barked commands, even as Kitano nodded and drew her sword. Both of them then blurred, and attacked the man.

Further, Usagi's reiatsu was surging. She held the discs, and they began glowing with a silver light, as they drank in her energy.

"Tsuki Hime: Kagetsu!"

The discs were burning a bright white as both of them left her fingers, resembling bright moonlike orbs.

The man's other hand had another gun now.

"Origin bullet."

The gunshot was extremely loud, but paled in comparison to the sound wave which was created when the bullet hit one of the missiles. A brilliant flare lit up the night sky, followed by a tremendous cloud of dust and smoke. Following it was a shock wave of reiatsu, which threw all the officers back. The man was nowhere to be seen in the haze.

I dove into the smoke, my reiatsu shooting in all directions as I tried sensing his presence. I could detect nothing for now. Somewhere, I heard a shout.

"Hado #58: Tenran!"

A powerful gust of wind swept away the dust cloud, and I could see the Kido specialist, Saya, lend it enough energy to simply clear the air. At her feet lay Ryunnosuke – his breathing heavy, but nevertheless there. Kitano was glancing in the direction of a nearby way lane, and I heard the sound of air being displaced smoothly as Usagi's Zanpakuto returned to her hands, sealed. She looked at it with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"That was one of my most destructive techniques…impossible."

Then I realized, the third seat was missing. I asked the woman named Kitano.

"Officer. I do not see the third seat."

She faced me then, even as the hair had blown back to reveal both her eyes. It seemed as though she was staring right through me. Her voice was clear as rain.

"I thought I sensed a presence in the alley, but it's gone now. I think the third seat gave chase to the intruder."

"And you did not think of following him?"

"I did not have an accurate handle on the situation. If it was a wrong decision, I apologize for it."

She had a point. But the third seat still remained missing, and Usagi was being extremely single minded, as she went up to Kitano.

"You. Tell me which direction he went in."

The woman simply pointed, and Usagi gave me a look which pleaded for consent.

I did not know what I was thinking.

"Go."

Barely registering the sound of my word, she disappeared in a flash.

.

Notes

Tsuki Hime: Mangetsu – Moon Princess: Full Moon.

Refers to Usagi's first technique, where she creates a vortex with her twin discuses, trapping the opponent in the center. She can then attack her target from any direction as the blades swirl around her target, enabling her to teleport from any point in the circle.

Tsuki Hime: Jougen – Moon Princess: First quarter of the Moon.

Refers to Usagi's second technique. She throws one discus in a vertically semicircular fashion, sailing in an arc over her target, while sending the other one straight at it. Using this twin conduit, she teleports between these two points extremely fast, creating afterimages, so that she can use one of the two avenues to attack. The shape created when these two discuses meet is that of a quarter circle.

Tsuki Hime: Kagetsu – Moon Princess: Bright Moon

Refers to her third, destructive technique where she condenses a considerable amount of reiatsu in her discs, throwing them at the target directly. Results in an explosive blast on any contact, seamlessly releasing the condensed reiatsu.

This Zanpakuto and its powers were inspired by two things: Minato Namikaze's Flying Thunder God technique, and the "chakram" weapon in the RPG Kingdoms of Amalur.

The antagonist, as some of you Type-Moon fans may have no doubt figured out, is Emiya Kiritsugu, using his signature Time Alter Techniques, along with the Origin Bullet. (A Fate/Zero reference)

This is also why I decided to make this a crossover fic, but I'm still tentative about the merging of the Universes, as I want to only use certain Fate/Zero characters for my purpose. Obviously, their powers and subsequent origins will be molded to adjust to the Bleachverse, so I do not know whether I should classify my fic as such.

Also, for further Zanpakuto developments, I will be liberally borrowing from the Noble Phantasms, as they serve perfectly for a base.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05: In Memoriam

**Murakami, Shinōreijutsuin, Year 02 Student**

The rain in Seireitei was extremely erratic, I realized. Just yesterday, I was looking at the pale blue sky peppered with smooth, white clouds, signaling a pleasant season. Now, at six in the morning, the rain was cascading in little drops outside my window. I tightened my hakama with the sash, and adjusted the garment so that the insignias would be aligned perfectly. Somewhere in my mind, perfection of attire was resonating with performative perfection, which was my aim for today. I wanted everything to be exactly as I desired it. I gripped the hilt of my nameless sword, and drew it in one swift motion, holding it in the Zanjutsu stance, just as Kawana sensei had taught me, unwavering yet fluid. The wooden floor of my dormitory creaked and groaned as I jumped, leaped and clumsily flash stepped, doing my basic kata. Perhaps the sound of rain prevented me from sensing the figure behind me, or it was just that I wasn't that good- not that I would admit to it.

"Hey."

I gave a start, and turned around.

"Oy oy, you shouldn't be in here!"

Rin Usagi gave a ghost of a smile.

"Right."

My relationship with her was...complicated. Things were left unsaid, and I kept trying to reassert my interest in her by using these little gestures. Sometimes, she had gestures of her own, but then, I didn't quite know if I ever read them right. I was also wondering if this was one of those. Her voice snapped me out of it.

"Well, are you going to look at the ground or come out? I don't really want to be caught and reprimanded." Saying that, she passed through the corridors and vanished. I followed her, after giving everything a once over.

The courtyard was vacant, as both of us knew that we were early.

"Figured you'd be up earlier. But hey, I wanted to tell you that I may just have heard my Zanpakuto spirit."

I gave another start. Not to mention a sliver of envy also passed through my mind. It must've shown on my face, because she was quick to respond.

"Well, I did say "may". Your face shows too much, Haru."

I quickly hastened to cover up.

"Hey, anyone here would be lucky to hear so much as a whisper, or even sense a presence from their blade."

"I just wanted to tell you that-you're too competitive you know?"

Her voice had the judgmental undertone I knew only too well. After all, I used that same tone quite often.

"Sorry, sorry. Can't help it sometimes." I gave her an apologetic smile. She frowned, but continued.

"It was nothing like I've ever felt before, Haru, you have no idea how...overwhelmed I was. Like a voice from the void was whispering something utterly indecipherable. At least, I couldn't make out what."

"It was the name. It has to be..." I mused.

"Maybe, it's too early to tell."

I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, it's something, huh? We can always speculate, can't we?"

I sensed a sudden tension from when I touched her, but she didn't quite flinch. Or remove my hand.

"Yeah, I guess?"

It was still drizzling, but it wasn't quite bothersome. The time of the day wasn't quite discernible, however, as it was overcast. After five odd minutes of silence, I removed my hand. She gave me a smile.

"Oh, and I also had to give this to you. Your test results...if you didn't already receive them verbally from the examiners. Especially Kawana."

She handed me a slim envelope.

"Well, exceptional grades for Year one. Keep it up and you'll be the next Kaien Shiba."

I grinned at her.

"I could've been Ichimaru Gin?"

That got her. "Yeah right, but who would you rather be?"

"Doesn't matter, they're both dead..."

"Haru!"

"Fact. I'd rather be me." I pompously pointed at myself.

"And there we go..."

I could hear footsteps now. Students began queuing up in the courtyard as the time for the field exercise neared. Today was an important day, as we were actually going to engage with hollows in non simulated environments, unlike what we had been doing so far. Field training sessions only kept increasing in frequency as Shinigami needed all the exposure they could get. Needless to say, the first one was crucial. This was reflected in all the students gathered there, in all of us. Casual bubbles of conversation began forming.

"Oh, I see Isana there..." I remarked.

"Yeah, and that Osamu..." Rin remarked.

"Who?" I turned around. There was someone she was talking to. He had a severe expression on his face, and by Rin's tone, I could tell something was up.

"Oh, do I have to ask you, Usagi?"

"You're quite the gossip monger aren't you?"

"You know you want to spit it out, so don't resist your urges!"

She smirked, and continued. "Some third year...he's taken a certain interest in her...and well, that's actually it."

"Ne, ne, you know more."

"That's her affair, I'm not saying anything else."

"Yeah yeah...there's a line drawn now..."

There was a lull as instructor Kawana made his appearance. A large, imposing man, his voice was like a bass drum to match. His hair was close cropped and severe, very much fitting the role of a typical hard instructor.

"Cadets! Oy, you, Masahiro-chan! Stand like you've gotten some bloody life in you!"

"Masahiro-chan" was yet another member of the Omaeda family, big boned like the rest of his brood. He shuffled awkwardly and puffed his chest.

"And you, Osamu-Baka! Can't keep your eyes off a woman for more than a second eh? Stop gossiping like a fishwife! And Isana-hime, don't look at him for too long, you'll lose a few IQ points!"

Osamu's face had taken on the burden of shame, while Isana just had an amused look, as if she actually encouraged this ribbing. He hastily made his way into the file he was allotted to.

"Much better! Now, if any of you have any bright ideas about fighting hollows, I suggest you stow them in the furthest corners of your shit stained minds! Only remember what is called PROTOCOL!"

My ears had been substantially violated by now. But Kawana was relentless.

"What do we do when we see a hollow? Get these steps drilled in your skulls, and you all can sleep in beds, come nightfall! Ay Osamu-chan, get your gossiping self over here! Let's see you repeat the four steps eh?!"

Kawana, needless to say, had his quirks, and quite the flamboyant way of addressing the cadets. Even I'd received this "chan" treatment earlier. As had everyone else. Osamu looked resigned and tired as he reached Kawana, who roughly turned him around and slapped his back. His voice was a monotone.

"Step one: Take Stance. Step Two: Look for the mask. Step Three: Aim for the backside of the mask. Step Four: Run and call for help if necessary."

"That's right! RUN, and save your goddamn lives to return with backup and send the hollow to the cursed pit it belongs to! No shame in a tactical retreat! You don't become a hero if you're dead, you just become a bloody martyr! And it doesn't help the others to have one man less fighting for them, so dying is pretty damn selfish eh?!"

Everyone droned. "Sir yes sir!"

This speech was too rehashed, even if it rang true.

"Now, repeat after Osamu-chan!"

Half an hour later, we began moving, much to my relief. I could not stand simply waiting around. Others shared my sentiments, I saw, as their faces were eager and showed anticipation. Isana fell in step with Usagi and I, and both of them began murmuring in hushed tones.

"Murakami." I saw a fourth year step in to talk to me. Kaito was one of the few people I actively interacted with in the academy. He was something of an academy veteran, who, the teachers had deemed perfectly capable of graduating a year and a half ago, but he insisted on completing an entirety of seven years. I'd quizzed him about it, but he never really gave me a reason which made sense to me - it ranged from "I felt like" to an elaborate description of the seven year program and it's necessity. His natural hair colour was black, but there were sizeable grey streaks weaving through it. The man just looked like he was steeped in age since birth. His abilities as a Shinigami were anything but, however, and he's been quite helpful with improving mine.

"So, think we'll encounter any Gillian today?" I asked.

He frowned at that. "There's always that random element involved in these excursions to the living world, man. I don't think we can expect what'll hit us, but then again, Kawana's going to use a low grade hollow bait. I'm guessing we'll encounter some minor pests."

"What can hit us, then?"

"Can be anything. Depends on how adventurous the hollow is feeling..."

"Heh, I'm sure Kawana is more than capable."

"I'm sure he is...hey, listen. Do you want to be in one group? Call your friends too, so that the group of four is complete?"

I nodded. Usagi and Isana were both acquainted with him, so we wouldn't be having issues with compatibility. As expected, they agreed to be part of one clearing squad, and by this time we'd reached the site where the Kido corps had prepared Senkaimon.

"Remember, stick close, and don't rush in blindly! I don't want some cadet deaths on my hands cause you were idiotic about your choices! Understood?" Kawana boomed.

"Hai!"

The Senkaimon then opened, and we traversed the Dangai without event. It was timed very safely, and the cleaner was nowhere in sight. I was in a hurry to get out of here anyway. The precipice world always gave me the shivers whenever we passed through, be it for research or fieldwork. Thankfully, I'd only seen the cleaner in textbook diagrams and whatnot.

We soon broke up in squads of four on the hill overlooking Karakura Town. Home of the famous substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, it was also a favourite training site for unseasoned Shinigami, now that overwhelming hollow sightings were rare. Usagi returned after talking to Kawana, and motioned that we go to the southern part of town. We were handed communication devices, compact little pieces of technology powered by Reiatsu- an indigenous product of the division twelve. I'd toyed with the idea of applying there, but then I had the chance of encountering the infamous Mayuri Kurotsuchi giving a lecture on Reishi. Needless to say, I was dissuaded.

"Kawana's given us the southern quadrant. If we run into something too much for us, we just communicate ASAP and retreat. Simple, I guess..." Usagi said, handing out the devices. I wore mine behind my ear.

The sky was positively trembling, and the clouds were pulsing with barely contained lightning surges. It was supposed to be morning, but it looked like eventide. I liked this weather though, so I wasn't about to complain. The rain hadn't quite begun here. Did Seireitei mirror the weather in Karakura? Perhaps.

Kaito was like the de facto leader, due to his experience. He gave clear commands, as he began releasing the hollow bait. We took our positions on the compass, facing the four directions with our backs to one another. The wait began. My hands clenched my sword in anticipation, as a low eerie howl was heard in the vicinity.

**Miyo Nobura, Plus**

The rain danced on the rooftop with fast, deliberate steps as I kept myself occupied by staring at the slit in the window. The pale sunbeam which had filtered in some time ago was no longer there. Instead, the wind was whistling indiscreetly in the little space, interspersed with pauses full of rainy noise. The walls of this room had collapsed upon themselves when I was alive here, sleeping on that very bed. Now, it just resembled a pile of wooden awkwardness. Earthquakes, I reminded myself, were very common, and no one in particular could be blamed for my death. I did not really believe in a god, but then, I did not believe in ghosts either. Until now. What was I? There was an oddity emerging from my chest – a chain, a metallic chain which was slowly withering with each passing day. I was yet to make sense of this. But the chain was the least of my worries. There was an ominous rumbling on the streets, and it had been since the past two days. I had holed myself in here precisely because of that primal fear which surged through me every time I ventured outside. I was very, very afraid, and my fear was renewed when that rumbling became a howl, very, very close to where I had hidden myself.

There was someone in the compound, in the space between the condos. I moved up to the other window, and was extremely surprised to find four individuals facing the four directions standing there. They were wearing some kind of uniform. I couldn't help but think that it was extremely dated in its style, hakama and all that. They were even carrying swords, to boot. Was it a ritual of some sort? The howling was getting louder. They definitely had something to do with it. Then, I saw it. A demon, an otherworldly creature out of a child's nightmare. It wore a bone-white mask, with a malignant gleam in its eye sockets, and its body was like an insect, with a gaping hole in its torso. It opened its mouth to reveal serrated teeth, and when it did, I knew it was the one causing all the fearsome noises. The four of them seemed unfazed, though.

One of the men yelled. "Murakami, take point! Distract it with Isana's help! Usagi and I will move for the kill!"

The one named Isana (I assumed she was the girl) raised her hand and yelled.

"Hado #01: Sho!"

The direction she was pointing at was the creature, which then staggered suddenly. I gasped. Magic?

The boy with her took on a lecturing tone. "Isana, in such cases, use a Bakudo!"

He zig-zagged and pointed at the creature, who was already being pursued by the other two.

"Bakudo #4: Hainawa!"

A thin, yellow filament appeared from his fingertips, and wrapped itself around the demon, keeping it in place, albeit uncertainly. It howled and threatened to break through, but I needn't have worried. The girl in front hacked one of its limbs, and the man seemed to disappear behind its face, shattering its mask with his sword. It gave another blood curdling cry and vanished.

A sudden surge of something like hope coursed through my body. Maybe these people could help! After all, they did kill that thing. Should I reveal myself? Normal humans couldn't see me, but these didn't seem normal anyway. I got to my feet, only to hear another sound. Or series of sounds.

Now, three demons of a weird, hellish assortment had streamed in. The warriors (whatever they were) tensed again. I turned around and shut my eyes, even as I could hear shouts mixed with howls and swearwords. The ordeal lasted ten minutes, and when I looked back, they all seemed slightly exhausted, weary. But then, an earth shattering series of howls began issuing from all corners of the building. Many, many forms came through from each corner- some small, some medium sized. The number was daunting. Then, that was when the sky tore itself apart, and a long, dark shadow began descending on the rooftop of my building.

**Murakami, Shinōreijutsuin, Year 02 Student**

We were simply not ready for this kind of onslaught. There were too many to deal with. Rin slashed the first birdlike hollow to my left, leaving me open to deal with the one behind her back. Kaito was engaging three at once, with Isana firing kido blasts behind him, trying to prevent more than that number from overwhelming him. I looked at Rin, but she simply shrugged and went on to lodge her sword in a hollow.

"We kill as many as we can. I've already called for help!" Kaito yelled, the horrendous sounds almost drowning out his voice. I jumped over a flailing tail, which shattered the glass window behind me. Using a particularly charged thrust, I bifurcated the hollow, but not without realizing that I'd spent far too much reiatsu in that strike. Exhaustion was slowly getting to me, destroying me, slowly and surely. What in kami's name were so many hollows doing here?! The bait was not so potent.

_Think, Haru, Think! _

Rin Usagi barreled into me right then, sending both of us flying into a debris pit. A muffled cloud of sand was kicked up. I could not see.

_Class 3: The Behavior of a Hollow. Sub-category Five. A Hollow of a class lower than a Vasto Lorde prioritizes the primal satisfaction of hunger. It will be attracted toward any form of Plus, but will deviate attention if another Plus with higher amounts of Reiryoku or a Shinigami happen to be in the immediate vicinity. _

"Haru, snap out of it, you idiot!" A resounding slap, too, did not do much.

_Hollow bait: Of an inferior quality. Rightful assumption: Will attract a few hollows. Assumption has failed. Circumstance? There are too many hollows to believe the assumption. Inferences, Inferences. One: Instructor Kawana, out of ignorance or otherwise, has given a stronger quality of bait. Two: There is a soul nearby with considerable Reiryoku to attract these overwhelming numbers. Three: The area, with respect to probability, was densely populated with hollows. Three seems viable- But why? Check environment. We are in a dilapidated apartment complex- what caused the dilapidation? Some form of disaster, perhaps. Which would lead to an added number of Pluses due to death toll, subsequently increasing the number of hollows populating the area. Bingo. Conclusion: Drastically wrong choice of location. _

My conclusion did absolutely nothing to change our situation. We had idiotically walked into some location, which was extremely unsuitable. The other two possibilities of inference were there, but-

"Haru!" I found myself flying backward, as a dull pain spread to my stomach. I had been caught by a particularly jarring upward thrust by a Gillian in the abdomen, and as I flew, the window met my flying form, sending me through it in a hailstorm of glass splinters and metal. I coughed blood as I lay on my back, stunned by that one single blow.

**Retreat, lowly one. **

I gave a start. That voice…it seemed to come from the very vestiges of my mind.

Someone had grabbed my shoulders, and was shaking me. I was numb to all sound.

"Mister! Wake up, wake up!"

My hazy vision was piecing together stray fragments of reality, albeit very slowly.

"Mister you HAVE to wake up!"

I looked at a girl, a plus. Her smooth face was smacked with fear and terror. At the center of her lime green vest, her chain hung loosely. All sound suddenly returned, just then.

"Wake up!" I sat up with a start, as she helped me to my feet. The yelling, the howling, the commands, the Shinigami. Usagi! She suddenly appeared behind the plus, roughly taking her arm.

"Haru, please don't be so careless! We need to get her out of here! Kaito and Isana will fall anytime!"

**Trivial...**

"Aargh!" I yelled, in a desperate attempt to drown out that voice. There was a throbbing pain in my head now.

Sound and light were like senses which were layered over this pain. The girl was sobbing.

"Haru! What ARE you doing?! We cannot afford to stay here any longer!" Usagi's voice was clear, frantic.

My eyes, however, had locked on to the crater in the side of the apartment, where a black shadow was slowly lengthening.

"Please! Please get me out of here mister! Ma'am! I've been seeing that shadow for a while now, what is it...it keeps extending, I don't know I don't-" the plus was wailing, in absolute terror. And with good reason.

Rin Usagi turned around, facing the window, to see the mask of what was horrifyingly obvious: A Menos Grande.

My stupor simply dissolved into sheer disbelief. The capacity to think was hammered to pieces. Usagi was grabbing my hakama, even as the Menos let out a bloodcurdling cry, sending an enormous amount of Reiatsu surging through the tiny room flattening all of our exhausted presences.

The stairs were blurring as she tried flash stepping, and we crashed further downstairs in a heap of limbs. The Menos' foot then shook the foundations of the building, decimating the wall and hitting Rin in her back as she protectively crouched over the Plus, sending them flying further backwards. I shakily stood up, and held my sword aloft, as the open column of the building was filled with the presence of the Menos, whose red eyes were menacingly gleaming. Its maw slowly opened, and the voice was back in my head, maddening.

**Run, and hide. **

I can't! I have to...

**Protect them? Laughable. You cannot. **

I may not be able to...but I have to! It's my duty!

**Duty. Your only duty is to survive, for you cannot fulfil anything else. You don't have the power to decide what your duty should be. But I do...**

This was it, I realised. My Zanpakuto. It was calling out to me, and I had to learn its name!

"Then give me power! Tell me your name!"

**Mongrel. You will not get the power you do not deserve. You are but a candle, trying to shine as brightly as the sun. **

The Menos was gathering energy in its mouth, and red particulates were fusing to create an beam. Cero.

"I'll do anything, I promise! Just lend me your power!"

**I will not. Run, like the mongrel you are, and perhaps you may get a chance where you can use my strength. Don't, and get erased forever. **

I looked back. My head had cleaved in two with the pain, and the intensity of the culminated experience. It was all happening too simultaneously.

Rin's face was full of anticipation. Words seemed to have left her mouth, as she tiredly let the plus slide down next to her, who was incoherently mumbling.

"Save me, please, I beg you, please-"

A sudden overwhelming force began to take hold of me.

**Leave them.**

My nameless blade was still in my hand. Its commands were irrefutable.

**What is important will change. Power, is the only constant. A constant you do not possess.**

Deafening, maddening. I raised my hand and pointed it at the ramshackle door to my left. The exit.

"Hado #01: Sho."

The door splintered with the simple Kido, as my legs began moving toward the little sliver of light, away, away. Away from them, away from the Menos. Escape was my only thought.

One last look at Rin's face was like seeing a spectrum of the emotional band. Surprise. Evaluation. Realisation. Horror. Fear. Loathing. Resignation.

My action to flee was accompanied by me anticipating a blast which never came, even as I was safely behind the door, weaving my way through the other rooms.

**Better, mongrel. Much better. Maybe now you will hear my name. **

**Rin Usagi, Shinōreijutsuin, Year 02 Student.**

Murakami was gone. The Plus crouched in my arms, as the Menos was momentarily distracted from its Cero charge. Isana and Kaito. They were probably alive. The Cero was fired on the floor above, and as the Menos' head reeled downwards, it began its deadly arc towards us. The already ramshackle building was being torn apart. The events which had just taken place were all being numbed due to Murakami's cowardice. He had simply run, without a warning, without so much as a little hint as to his fear. The plus then did something alarming. She looked at me, held my shoulders, and whispered a little "thank you" in my ears, before roughly shoving me away, three feet from her. The next second saw a brilliant red flash, as the Cero incinerated her completely. My eyes were frozen in time, simply remembering that face, even as instructor Kawana's voice was heard.

"Bakudo #63: Sajou Sabaku!"

I closed my eyes, even as that scene would haunt me for many more nights to come.

**Murakami, Shinoreijutsuin, Year 02 Student **

I still didn't know the extent of what I had done. The sky ballooned up, and took a deep breath before weeping. Lightning struck in tandem, and soon, the debris all around us was covered in rivulets of water, sweat and blood. My sword had told me its name even as I fled, but I did not know what that entailed. More power? Maybe. But what was power if it didn't augment voluntary action? What was strength if I simply lacked the conviction to exact it?

She was silent, my sword was. But as Usagi and the rest were carried out, unconscious, something had broken irreparably. I would never be able to perhaps salvage the sliver of love I may have received. Nor would I have the same camaraderie. My act of cowardice would be stark, and amplified. In Memoriam, I would suffer, as the rain drenched me completely.


End file.
